


Bewitched, Bewitched

by LinneaKou



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Viktor Nikiforov's gigantic family, Warlocks, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou
Summary: A warlock marries a mortal? How often do you see something like that?[ Collected promotional works for my piece inPrism: the Yuri!!! on Ice Magic Zine]





	1. got me in your spell

**Author's Note:**

> Quick primer: Yuuri is a freelance professional photographer who met his husband, figure skating coach Viktor Nikiforov, while taking photos at a skating event. Viktor waited until their wedding night to admit a little family secret to Yuuri. Find out how that went in [_Prism: the Yuri!!! on Ice Magic Zine_!](https://yoimagiczine.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Dasha's special animated gif for this promo! [Retweet it here!](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1099428574220746753)

Minako and Lilia’s joint studio was busy, unusually so for a weekday. Viktor was surprised as he hefted Yuuri’s camera bag so he could carry it in, dodging the parents that were milling around.

“My Yuuri,” he said, and he couldn’t hold back his pride. “You’re in so much demand.”

On his other side, Yurio made a gagging noise. Viktor shut him up with a wave of his hand and a little gust of wind that knocked his hair into his eyes.

“Hey!”

“Well,” Yuuri said, taking his bag from Viktor. “Parents go ga-ga for their kids’ photos. Plus, this is a nice Christmas card option.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

Yuuri blushed and stepped to the side, crouching down in the corner of the studio so he could set up. “You two have fun and behave. I’ll just be around.”

Viktor wanted to do something sweet, like kiss his talented husband’s forehead, but Yurio grabbed a handful of his sweater and dragged him across the room to the barre.

It took a while, but Minako eventually clapped her hands for attention and greeted her students before not-so-subtly shepherding the parents out of the studio for some peace and quiet. She’d ranted in the past about how annoying some parents could be when they stuck around to watch; “They have no sense of when to be quiet and not distract their kids, none,” she’d grumbled as she’d drowned her sorrows in a glass of the wine she’d brought as a dinner gift last week. “And they won’t let me correct techniques, because _there’s no wrong way to dance, Ms. Okukawa_. Ugh.”

Viktor had to snort as a few of the parents put up weak protests, but eventually they were all gone and only the kids were left with Minako and Yuuri.

Minako’s class was decently-sized, and all the little girls plus the two little boys were all under the age of six and thus _adorable_. Viktor was supposed to be watching as Lilia put Yurio through his paces, but he kept looking across the room at the kids and fighting the urge to coo.

“I knew we should have rescheduled,” Lilia muttered. “Good grief. Everyone is distracted.”

Viktor looked closer at the little kids’ faces and indeed, a lot of the girls were openly staring at Yurio instead of Minako, who was trying to get them to do butterfly stretches. _Aww_.

“I love kids,” Viktor said, and Yurio snorted.

Yuuri had taken up a spot next to the music speakers, and Viktor could hear the clicking of the camera lens across the room. A few of the kids would shoot little smiles at the lens, and Viktor could see his husband’s soft expression even behind the camera. _The Christmas cards are going to be such a success this year._

The rest of the hour-long session passed pretty uneventfully; Viktor and Lilia discussed choreography and put Yurio through a few more paces before Lilia went into stretching and then eventually gave Yurio a break. It was also then that Minako’s class came to an end, and she finally let the parents back in to collect their kids, making the announcement for Yuuri’s photography services.

Viktor sat back as Yurio collapsed on the hard wooden floor to get his breathing under control and maybe down some water while Lilia was off doing her business, and they both watched as Yuuri was mobbed by interested parents. He already had the business cards and pamphlets in hand to pass out, and a lot of the adults seemed enthusiastic about purchasing photo packages. Yuuri had already advertised that he’d be around the studio, and Minako had sent forms home with the kids for their parents’ permission to have the photos taken, so a lot of the adults were primed for this lesson. A few of them were probably even interested in a more staged shoot, which Yuuri was also promoting. It was definitely the biggest moneymaker.

Eventually, the class began to clear out as the kids left with their parents, and Yuuri began breaking down his equipment. He was checking his camera when one of the ladies still hanging around approached him. Viktor’s hackles went up at the woman’s expression, but then Yuuri said something and cheerfully showed her the little viewing screen on the camera.

 _Oh, she must be looking for her kid_. Viktor settled back against the mirror, twisting his wedding ring. _She’s awfully young-looking_ , he thought. Not that he judged anyone for having kids early on in life - God knew he adored the Nishigori girls and their parents - but…

 _Where even is her kid?_ He was frowning now as the woman stepped closer to Yuuri, sidling up and even kind of pressing her body against his husband’s. Then she put her hand on his arm, and _not_ in a platonic way.

Yuuri didn’t seem to notice, continuing to scroll through his camera roll, but Viktor saw that the woman wasn’t even looking at the preview screen. She was almost devouring Yuuri’s face close-up, and there was a distinctly prederatory look in her eye.

“Someone’s horning in on your man,” Yurio said, confirming Viktor’s suspicions.

“I’m fine,” Viktor said.

“Sure you are.”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re not about to throw some kind of a hex across the room, totally,” Yurio agreed in a sardonic voice.

“I won’t do it,” Viktor said firmly.

The woman leaned on Yuuri and squeezed his shoulder, giggling flirtatiously.

“I _won’t_ ,” Viktor repeated, a little less firm.

“If she grabs his ass, I’m going to laugh _so hard_ ,” Yurio said.

Viktor saw the woman rub her ankle against Yuuri’s leg, and bristled.

“Maybe I will,” he finally said, and wiggled his nose.

Suddenly, the woman’s ponytail exploded out of its holder, the little hair band having snapped for no reason. She’d clearly been having a bad hair day and had pulled her hair back to avoid having to do much with it, and she yelped as it fell into her face once it was freed from its elastic prison.

“That’s the best you can do?” Yurio laughed as the woman grimaced and fought to tame it, pushing it out of her eyes.

“If she goes away, I won’t need to do anything else,” Viktor said, his gaze not leaving the woman as she pulled another elastic from around her wrist and wrangled her hair back into another loose ponytail. “Drat.”

“Oh boy,” Yurio said as the woman zeroed back in on Yuuri again. “Strike one for you, old man.”

“Shut up,” Viktor said, and wiggled his nose again.

The woman suddenly sneezed, violently and wetly, and Yurio had to shove a fist into his mouth to keep from yelling with laughter as a huge glob of snot exploded out of her nose. “Oh, wow,” the teen said as the woman turned crimson and fished in her pocket for some tissue. “You are _petty_.”

“That’s right,” Viktor said. “Now run off to the bathroom, you homewrecker.”

Instead, she mopped up the mess on her face and tossed it into the nearby trash can, checking her face in the mirrored wall before approaching Yuuri _again_.

“Oh my god,” Yurio said. “She’s _dense_.”

Viktor didn’t even bother retorting, he just wiggled his nose again.

Even across the room, he could see the suddenly throbbing zit appearing in the middle of the woman’s forehead, red and huge and painful-looking.

“Geez,” Yurio said.

Yuuri noticed it, too, and shot a _Look_ at Viktor. Viktor gave his husband a wry smile, and Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

The woman touched Yuuri’s arm to try and recapture his attention, and Viktor raised his eyebrows and wiggled his nose again.

This time the new zit popped up right on the tip of the woman’s nose, and Yuuri’s eyes widened before he shot Viktor another warning look.

Viktor narrowed his eyes as the woman tossed her hair and batted her eyelashes at Yuuri, and threw one last hex that resulted in the biggest, purplest zit he’d ever seen appearing on the woman’s chin. When Yuuri whipped around to look at him again, he waved and tilted his head in a _come-hither_ gesture.

Yuuri finally excused himself and stepped away, quickly crossing the room. “What are you _doing_?!” he hissed, shooting a look over his shoulder at the woman still milling around by the music player and Yuuri’s equipment. Minako was right there by the door, so Yuuri clearly wasn’t worried about her running off with his camera or anything else that was incredibly expensive. “Viktor! Undo all of that right now!”

“What?” Viktor said, holding out his arms. “What did I do?” He hefted himself to his feet and pulled Yuuri in close. “All I’ve been doing is thinking about how lucky I am to have married such a talented and handsome photographer, is all.”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri groaned, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Just claiming what’s mine,” Viktor answered delicately, and Yuuri stiffened against him. “After all, she’s brazenly flirting with a married man. She’s due some bad karma.”

“Fl-- she’s not _flirting_ with me!” Yuuri said, pulling away. “God, Viktor, seriously?”

“Seriously?” Yurio echoed, still seated on the floor. “Damn, Katsudon, you are _dense_. Of course she’s flirting with you.”

“She doesn’t even have a kid with her, and she keeps _touching_ you,” Viktor added.

“Well, her daughter might be waiting outside the studio or something,” Yuuri said, frowning. “Viktor, she literally wanted to see if I had any shots of her daughter on my camera roll. That is _literally_ the reason why she approached me. She specifically said so.”

“And have you found her daughter yet?” Viktor challenged, crossing his arms. “Yuuri, how often does someone play footsie with a photographer trying to find pictures of their kid?”

“That wasn’t-- _footsie?!_ ”

“I love you very much, darling,” Viktor went on, “but Yurio’s right. You _are_ being very dense right now.”

Yurio snorted.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, looking like he was trying very hard to not lose his temper. “She is a prospective customer interested in purchasing a photo package. Please. For the love of God. Undo all those spells.” He wagged a finger in Viktor’s face. “You can’t hex people just because you think they’re flirting with me!”

Viktor caught Yuuri’s had in his own and attempted a pitiable expression. “But _Yuuuuriiiii~_ ”

“ _No buts_ ,” Yuuri insisted, resisting Viktor’s doe eyes.

“Fine,” Viktor said, pouting. “But _if_ she keeps flirting with you, I’m gonna give her a _tail_.”

“Oh my God,” Yuuri groaned, rolling his eyes before heading back to his equipment and _the homewrecker_.

Viktor eyed her again and then turned his head and tugged his ear, listening in. Yurio did the same, and they both heard Yuuri sigh as he reached the woman and apologized.

“Sorry about that,” he was saying as the woman smiled and tilted her head coyly. “My partner wanted a word.”

The woman’s face fell. “Partner?”

Yuuri went very still. “Yes.”

“You’re married?”

Yuuri held up his hand with his wedding ring on it. “Yes.”

The woman’s mouth dropped open. “Bu-- that’s on the wrong hand,” she said immediately.

Yuuri shook his head. “My husband is Russian.”

The woman stared at him. “You… have a husband.”

“...Yes.”

The woman shot a look at Viktor, who smiled only a little smugly and waved. She looked back at Yuuri. “But…?”

Yuuri immediately caught her meaning. “But what?” he asked, his voice silky with warning.

The woman deflated. “Damn it,” she muttered. “All the good ones really _are_ either gay or married.”

“And I’m both,” Yuuri said, a little coldly. “Did you still want to look at pictures of your daughter?”

The woman pouted. “I don’t even have a daughter.”

Yuuri rubbed his forehead and then went back to packing up his equipment. “Okay. Goodbye then.”

The woman made an annoyed noise and flounced off, and Viktor didn’t even bother undoing the hexes he’d thrown at her. “Wow,” he said. “She doesn’t even have a daughter.”

“I heard,” Yurio said, and he was breathless with suppressed laughter.

Viktor quickly schooled his expression into a bland one as Yuuri left his packed equipment next to the speakers and almost stomped across the room, walking straight into Viktor’s open arms. “I feel stupid,” he said, burying his face in Viktor’s chest. “Geez.”

“I love you,” Viktor said, patting Yuuri’s back. “Even if you are a little dense.”

“Shut up,” Yuuri whined, muffled by Viktor’s sweater. “That was embarrassing.”

“It was _hilarious_ ,” Yurio snickered. “She didn’t even notice the giant throbbing zit on her nose, either!”

Yuuri groaned. “You _told_ me,” he said, looking up at Viktor.

Viktor shrugged, a bit more smug now. “I did tell you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Yuuri leaned into Viktor and slipped his hands into Viktor’s jean pockets. “I’ll make it up to you tonight,” he promised, batting his eyelashes.

Yurio retched next to them and butt-scooted away, covering his ears.

Viktor blushed, pleased, and pushed Yuuri’s bangs aside to drop a kiss on his husband’s forehead. “Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Did you see Dasha's art? Check it out here, and reblog!](https://dyeingdoll.tumblr.com/post/183009881117/jelous-vitya-theres-a-fic-to-go-with-this-by)


	2. you know your craft so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: [THERE'S ART](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1101607807260991488). AND [MORE](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1101612649450737664)

“Oh my god, it’s so cute!” Phichit couldn’t help but exclaim as the truck pulled to a stop in front of Viktor and Yuuri’s brand new condo. “I’m in _love_.”

“Are you on a house kick now?” Yuuri asked as he put the rented Uhaul in park.

Phichit snorted. “Please, I couldn’t afford this. Chris and I combined can barely afford the apartment we’re in now.”

“Right.”

Chris arrived in his own car shortly thereafter, and Yuuri unlocked the condo so he could open the garage.

“Good God,” Chris said as Phichit pulled up the back of the Uhaul. “You have so much stuff.”

“It’s mostly Viktor’s,” Yuuri said in a defensive tone. “And besides, that was just enough to fill a two-bedroom apartment. We’re going to have to go furniture-shopping.”

“Aren’t your parents going to give you stuff?” Phichit asked as he wiggled in between several huge boxes. It was a tight fit, the truck was so jam-packed.

“My parents are in Japan,” Yuuri said, deadpan.

“Viktor’s parents, then?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I actually wouldn’t put it past his mother, based on what he’s told me.”

“Whoa, his mysterious past has been revealed?” Chris’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t think even getting married would change that.”

Yuuri made a face that Phichit was _very_ familiar with thanks to their college days. “Y-yeah. Somewhat revealed.” He dragged the first of the boxes towards him, and hefted it against his chest. “Okay, the boxes should have the rooms they belong in written on them.”

Chris’s eyebrows were still raised, but he took a box labeled “KITCHEN” from Phichit and followed Yuuri in through the garage.

The condo from the outside was pretty cute, but once they were inside Phichit had to re-evaluate everything.

“ _Holy moly mostaccioli_ ,” he said as he took in the new digs. “This is fantastic! Is that real marble?! How did you manage to snag this?”

“The condo was flipped,” Yuuri said, shuffling his shoes off on the plastic that was still on the ground. “We got super lucky.”

“Nice,” Chris said, nodding in approval at the tasteful backsplash adorning the kitchen walls. The overall design of the kitchen and dining was very modern and minimalist; all the appliances looked to be brand-new and stainless steel, the countertops were a lovely white marble, the cabinets were all painted black with silver accents, and the walls were a light slate gray.

“Chris,” Phichit whispered, still rooted to his spot in the mudroom. “Chris. We need to take the building manager’s offer to redo the unit.”

“It will cost us an extra five hundred dollars in rent,” Chris reminded him.

Phichit let out a pathetic whining noise as he took in the stainless steel light fixtures. “But… _pretty_ \--”

“Get your cosmetology license and start working in salons,” Yuuri said, disappearing into the next room. “C’mon, I want to get the truck returned before three.”

“M’kay.” Phichit hefted his box and kicked his street shoes off to follow Yuuri into the rest of the house. “Which room is the master bedroom?”

“The one upstairs,” Yuuri said as he unpacked his box in the family room.

Phichit sighed. “I want an upstairs,” he said, starting to climb.

“Someday,” Chris said from down the hallway.

Once on the landing, it was easy enough to find his way into the master bedroom since it was the only room upstairs. Phichit sighed again and managed to free a hand so he could get the door open.

He only barely managed to keep himself from dropping his box. “Uh,” he said, blinking.

Phichit had never been to Versailles, but if he could assign an aesthetic to the bedroom he’d stepped into, that would be what he’d pick. It was the opposite of what he’d seen of the rest of the condo - decadent and opulent, sparkling like a fairytale ballroom, with white marble flooring that looked like someone had sprinkled actual gold dust onto it. It was _fully furnished_ with gold-leaf furniture and a canopy bed, plus mirrors on every wall.

“Yuuri?” he called over his shoulder, his voice clearly broadcasting his confusion. “W… did you already get the bedroom set up?”

“What? The bed is still in the truck--”

“It’s just--” Phichit looked back at the bedroom, and yelped.

The furniture was gone, the walls were bare and painted the same light slate as the rest of the condo, and the the marble floor had been replaced with the same sensible fake wood flooring as the hallway.

Phichit blinked, setting down his box so he could rub his eyes. “I am _not_ going crazy,” he said.

“What was that, _chéri_?” Chris asked, bumping him into the room so he could put down another box.

“I could have sworn this room was fully decked out like the ballroom scene from _Labyrinth_ ,” Phichit said, gesturing at the bedroom.

Chris raised his eyebrows. “Do you need glasses?”

“I don’t _think_ so,” Phichit muttered. He still couldn’t help casting another glance over his shoulder as he followed Chris back out into the condo for more boxes.

Viktor arrived after another hour, just in time to help them get the furniture out of the truck. “Walkthrough went well,” he said, jumping onto the truck to grab one of the dining room chairs. “We got our deposit back, should be in the mail within a week.”

“Did your realtor give you move-in day wine?” Chris asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“Nah, he got us a planter,” Viktor said, easily carrying the chair onto the lawn. “We have enough wine anyway.”

Phichit and Yuuri were tag-teaming the bed components, and the black steel bed frame definitely fit in better with the established decor of the condo.

“You guys wouldn’t do, like, a Versailles-themed bedroom, right?” Phichit asked as he and Yuuri shuffled off of the truck with the bed frame. “Like, super ornate gold and mirrors everywhere?”

Yuuri frowned. “Uh, we both agreed on the interior while they were finishing up the flip,” he said. “We went with something simple and easy to match.”

“Right,” Phichit agreed.

“And honestly, that’s not really our style anyway,” Yuuri went on. “Why?”

“Well, I think I hallucinated a Hall of Mirrors-themed decor in your bedroom when I first went up there,” Phichit said.

Yuuri stared at him for a long moment before calling to his husband. “ _Viktor_.”

Viktor looked up from what he was doing. “Yes?”

“Is your mother going to drop by today?”

Viktor’s face went blank. “She might.”

“Could she have beaten us here?”

Viktor didn’t answer.

Yuuri sighed and looked back at Phichit. “Let’s get this inside so we can assemble it.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Chris asked, frowning.

“Nothing,” Viktor muttered, so quietly that Phichit almost didn’t hear him.

Once the bed frame was in the garage, Yuuri ducked into the mudroom to prop the door open so that he and Phichit could carry it through. Phichit was waiting for him to come back out when he heard Yuuri yelp inside.

“Yuuri?” Phichit made for the door, but Yuuri slammed it shut. “Yuuri, what happened?”

“What?” Viktor dropped what he was doing and skidded into the garage. “What’s going on?”

“ _Viktor!_ ” Yuuri yelled from behind the door. “Your mother is here!”

Viktor groaned. “Oh, for the love of--” He glanced at Phichit and Chris, who had joined them in the garage at a more leisurely pace. “Wait right here, please,” he said, sounding exhausted as he let himself into the condo again.

Phichit and Chris exchanged confused looks when they heard Viktor make a similarly surprised and displeased noise from inside.

“ _No,_ we do not need this!”

“How did his mother get into the house without us seeing her?” Phichit wondered. “When did she show up?”

“She probably let herself in through the back,” Chris said.

Phichit frowned. “Why wouldn’t she come through the front and say hi, though?”

“Maybe she was trying to be cute and surprise us.”

“ _Mother!_ ” Viktor yelled from inside.

“Sounds like that didn’t work,” Phichit said, edging out of the garage. “I’m gonna…” he waved vaguely and made for the truck again. At least, that’s where he was originally heading.

He blinked when he saw the lights on in the front room and… _no, it couldn’t be._ He stepped over the shrubbery that had been planted along the walkway and drew up to the window, frowning.

“What the actual fuck?” he said out loud, his eyes widening.

He’d seen the interior of the house, hadn’t he? When had the walls been repainted a literal bronze with burgundy trim? Wasn’t the entire place done in hardwood floors? Where had that carpet come from? When had the massive chandelier dripping with crystals been installed? _Where had all that fancy hardwood furniture come from?_

Phichit blinked and rubbed his eyes, but the image of a baroque-style sitting room persisted. He fumbled for his phone, for photographic proof, and realized he’d left it in the garage.

 _Shit!_ He hopped the shrubbery again and dashed into the garage, grabbing Chris. “She-- she, like, blitzed a makeover--” Phichit tried to explain, snatching up his phone as he dragged Chris towards the front door. “Look!” he said, pointing at the window.

Chris peered through the window and frowned. “Where?”

Phichit squeaked when he saw the interior had reverted back to the black, white, and gray and the fancy chairs were replaced with the boxes they’d brought in. “Th-- there was _furniture_ \-- the-- _a chandelier!_ The walls were _bronze_ \--”

Chris tugged Phichit’s chin so that he could look at Phichit’s face, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Are you all right? Is your blood sugar low?”

“I swear to God, it looked like a British period piece in there!” Phichit whined. “There were glossy dark wood chairs and tables and everything!”

“Phichit,” Chris said, frowning. “Seriously? Does that look like something out of _Downton Abbey_?”

Phichit let out an aggravated screech and stomped his foot. “I swear I’m not lying!”

“I believe you, dear,” Chris said, putting his arm around Phichit’s shoulders and guiding him away from the window. “Let’s go check on the happy couple, yes?”

Five minutes later, Viktor was introducing them to his mother, a lovely older woman dressed like a twentieth-century Bohemian. “She thought she would surprise us with some moving-in gifts,” he said, and Phichit detected a barely-contained thread of exasperation. “Which we did not need.”

“Nonsense, darling,” his mother said, flapping a hand at him. “Every young couple needs at _least_ some quality dishware and a cabinet to display them in.”

“I don’t mind the dishware,” Yuuri said, examining the aforementioned gifts with a vaguely shell-shocked expression. “I… is this real gold?”

“It had better not be,” Viktor said.

“Only the best for my son and his _lovely_ spouse,” Mrs. Nikiforova said, tossing her silvery head and sending a cascade of curls over her shoulder. “It’s the least I can do, after I caused trouble on your honeymoon.”

Chris’s eyebrows went up, but he didn’t say anything. Phichit, on the other hand, made a mental note to grill Yuuri about that later.

“You didn’t need to,” Viktor said again, rubbing his forehead.

“I don’t think we have room for the cabinet,” Yuuri said, his eyebrows drawing together as he thought. “There’s no space for it in the kitchen nook.”

“We could stick it in the guest room,” Viktor said, sighing. “We don’t need to haul it upstairs.”

“I guess…”

“I can take care of that,” Mrs. Nikiforova offered, and both Yuuri and Viktor yelped in alarm.

“Absolutely not,” Viktor said.

“You already have done _so much_ ,” Yuuri added.

Phichit narrowed his eyes. Would Yuuri have screamed at the sudden appearance of a medium-sized display cabinet in his kitchen?

“Your choice of style is very… distinctive,” he said, looking at Mrs. Nikiforova. “Very baroque.”

“Ah, yes, I _adore_ that era of aesthetics,” Viktor’s mother said, laughing. “I’ve always loved warm, bold colors and polished wood.”

Phichit schooled his expression into a neutral one and nodded slowly. “I… see.”

Viktor was rubbing his forehead even harder now. “ _Thank you_ , Mother,” he said, sounding just a little bit forced, and she beamed at him.

 _I **know** I’m not crazy,_ Phichit said to himself as they went back to moving Viktor and Yuuri into the condo. _And I know I can prove it._

He just needed to be vigilant. And get himself invited over a lot. He eyed Chris, who clearly hadn’t begun to suspect anything.

_Yeah, I’ll prove something weird is definitely going on here!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you missed it: [THERE'S](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1101607807260991488). [ART](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1101612649450737664).

**Author's Note:**

> I've teamed up with dyeingdoll to bring you a _Bewitched_ AU, check out Dasha's preview [here](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1098266056072839168) and [here](https://dyeingdoll.tumblr.com/post/182939351592/preview-for-my-yoimagiczine-piece-get-your)!
> 
> [Zine preorders on March 14th!](https://twitter.com/yoimagiczine) Please look forward to it!
> 
> Work title and chapter titles from ["Bewitched" by Steve Lawrence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zL1vcM3VSJs), off the 2005 _Bewitched_ movie soundtrack.


End file.
